


Angel, Robin, Snow

by otherhawk



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's Eleven (2001)
Genre: Almost drabbles, Christmas, Gen, Pre-Canon, Unexpected Edgar Allan Poe references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherhawk/pseuds/otherhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short snippets of a Christmas that isn't quite going to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel, Robin, Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InSilva](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=InSilva).



> A/N: Happy Christmas InSilva...any fandom...
> 
> A/N2: I had meant to post this Christmas Eve but I went away and forgot the charger for my laptop. So sorry this is late

**Angel**

The church bells started ringing a little after dawn. Christmas morning. Rusty gazed down at Danny, sleeping peacefully, the bandages around his head and shoulder as white and pristine as the snow building up on the windowsill.

This wasn't how they'd planned on spending Christmas. Stan had given a low whistle as he'd been stitching up the gash on Danny's head. Said they must have an angel watching out for them. Rusty had tried to keep the bitterness from his voice when he'd said the angel evidently hadn't done a very good job.

(He _hadn't done a very good job._ )

Danny sighed and shifted in his sleep and automatically Rusty reached out, his hand drifting comfortingly across Danny's hair. He leaned back against the headboard, keeping watch.

* * *

**Robin**

The tapping drew his attention to the window. A small bird sat there, pecking at the glass. Huh. Probably hungry. He looked at the packet of cookies lying next to him. He could spare a few crumbs. But the moment he shoved the window open, just a fraction, the bird flew inside amid a flurry of snow.

That...hadn't been what he had intended.

"Hey," he murmured, his eyes on it as it flew around the room before finally settling. "You're s'pposed to stay outside."

It chirped at him.

"Rus'?" Danny said groggily. "Why's there a robin on the lamp?"

"Because this hotel doesn't have a bust of Pallas," he explained.

Danny rolled over and blinked at him. "Huh. Not to question your ornithological talents, but - "

" - begins with 'r', ends in 'n', five letters - "

" - that's not a raven."

They stared at each other for a moment. "He looked hungry," Rusty offered.

Danny sighed. "At least shut the window?" he requested plaintively.

Apparently they had a guest for Christmas dinner.

* * *

**Punch**

This year, Christmas dinner was Chinese food, delivered straight from the nearest restaurant. To be exact, it was four hundred dollars worth of Chinese food.

Danny, now half sitting up in the bed, wrapped in several layers of blankets, raised an eyebrow at him. "You think that's enough?"

He looked down at the paper bags thoughtfully. "There _is_ three of us, remember."

"Do robins even eat Chinese?" Danny wondered, momentarily diverted.

"They eat peanuts," he said with a shrug. "There's satay. It'll be fine."

"Uh huh." Danny looked at him. "You thought about what we're gonna do with the leftovers?"

"Minibar," he explained succinctly.

"And what are we going to do with everything _in_ the minibar?"

"Mini bar punch," he said decidedly. "Or Christmas punch." He'd just pour everything together into all the glasses they had. "If we can't have Christmas spirit, we might as well have alcohol."

"Hey." Danny sat up straight and caught his hand. "It's a good Christmas."

He hesitated, but Danny was looking at him intently, his eyes serious.

They were alive. They were together. And Danny was going to get better, and in the new year there would be more cons to plan, more adventures. Wasn't that what mattered? Wasn't that what _always_ mattered?

He took a deep breath and smiled. "It's a good Christmas."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think!


End file.
